


The Beacon is Lit (Let Us See What Shall Come)

by CaraLee



Category: Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All romantic relationships are canon and background, And just after Teen Wolf season 301, Because its not Merlin if someone doesn't try to kill Arthur, Gen, Magic is getting impatient, Scott has half-siblings, Set in the "Once" part of the whole "Once and Future" thing, Set just before Merlin series 4, The Hales will be involved eventually, They aren't important and probably won't even be seen on-screen, Try Not To Die, We hope you enjoy your stay, aka Werewolves in Camelot, but they do exist - Freeform, welcome to beacon hills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/CaraLee
Summary: In a land of myth and a time of magic the destiny of a kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name? Merlin.But destiny grows impatient and magic is creeping back from the shadows whence it fled. In Camelot, Uther weakens. To the East, Morgana plots. To the North, a willing sacrifice awakens an ancient force that calls to it all manner of beings. And its summons is strong.





	The Beacon is Lit (Let Us See What Shall Come)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wrestling with this for a couple of weeks now and have come to the conclusion that I am much better at writing in media res. It's been a learning experience!  
> So have some slightly disjointed set-up and know that the next installment will be a proper chapter. I just needed to get something posted to make this official, so that I'll actually continue it.

* * *

One of the downsides of Arthur being regent (there weren't actually that many of them) was that the number of meetings Arthur had to attend had more than doubled. And even if Merlin didn't have to go to  _all_ of them with him, he did have to deal with Arthur's frustration afterwards.

On good days, he was able to push the prince at Lancelot or Gwaine to hack at each other with swords for awhile. Other times Arthur stormed into his room, full of frustration from dealing with a roomful of greedy old men who thought they knew better than he how to rule Camelot and Merlin could tell that sparring would result in serious injury, whether to Arthur or his opponent. On those days, Gwen was a life-saver. Uther had been having some good days lately as well, which had also helped Arthur's mood.

One constant however, was that they didn't leave Camelot. Ever since Arthur stepped up as regent their adventures afield disappeared. Most days Arthur was so busy with his new responsibilities he was unable to even perform the inspection of the guards on the walls, delegating that duty to Leon, let alone accompanying the knights on patrol. It had been months since he dragged Merlin out on a hunting trip.

So it was something of a surprise when Arthur stormed in, a crumpled document in his hand, threw his embroidered cloak at Merlin’s face, and threw himself at the pile of reports on his desk. “Merlin, pack my bag.”

Merlin, understandably confused, took a moment to consider the order. “What?”

Arthur turned on him, exasperation clear on his face. “My bag,  _Mer_ lin! Pack it. Yours too, for that matter."

”What for?”

”A journey, Merlin. What else!” He returned to the desk. “Where is that-ha!” He pulled a packet free in triumph and hurriedly broke the seal and sat down to read the contents, so intent on what he was doing he didn't even react to the cascade of documents he knocked from his desk in the process.

"A journey where?" Merlin persisted, dropping the royal cloak to the ground. "What kind of journey? State? Hunting? What?"

"The Northern territories," Arthur said absently, frowning at the report he's reading. "Just south of Bernica. We'll be meeting with the local lord." He compared the report with the letter he brought with him and his face darkened.

"Something is wrong?" Merlin guessed.

Arthur glanced up at him. "Brilliant observation, Merlin, as usual. Yes, somethings wrong." He growled and threw the papers away from him. "I have three different conflicting reports as to events, but the one thing they all have in common is murder." He dragged the documents back and tapped the first one. " _This_ is the formal report from Lord Martin of the Crann-Tara fief, stating that all is well and the matter has been dealt with. _This_ ," he waves the second letter in Merlin's direction. "Is my report from the nearest garrison commander that there is suspicion of magic being involved and I just came from a council meeting in which the lord of the neighboring fief all but admitted to witnessing several events that were likely magical in origin and doing _nothing_ about it!"

He slumped wearily and shook his head. "Just go get ready, Merlin. We leave tomorrow at dawn. Be back here before dinner. I will be dining with Lord Whittemore in an attempt to figure out what the _hell_ is going on before we walk right into it."

Merlin went.

* * *

 

"Oh my."

"Really." Merlin huffed. "That's what you have to say? 'Oh my?'"

Gaius raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "The situation in that region has always been a...delicate one. Even before the purge."

" _Before_ the purge?"

"Oh yes," Gaius settled into his lecture voice. "When Uther first conquered the region he did not actually conquer them. Or he didn't conquer the Hills of The Crann-Tara at least. No one knows exactly what happened except for Uther himself, but the fief became part of Camelot's rule without Uther killing the old ruling family. One of his men did marry into the family but, if I remember correctly, the rule remained in the hands of Lady Talia. And the territory was often a refuge for Druids and followers of the old religion. Even after the purge began. I know many fled there, seeking Lady Talia's protection." He grew thoughtful. "And there always _were_ rumors about her and her children."

Merlin leaned forward. "What kind of rumors? They were druids?"

"Oh no." Gaius waved that idea away. "There were some who said that Talia was a witch, or a seer. I even heard one claim that she was a high priestess. Others said she was a shapeshifter, others that she sold her spirit for some arcane power or other." He shrugged. "I never met her myself and there is no way to know now."

"Oh." Merlin's heart sank. "She's dead."

Gaius nodded solemnly. "Some ten years ago. Whatever luck seems to have protected her and her family from the early years of the purge must have run out. There was an accidental fire and the hall burned."

"It wasn't an accident." Merlin said in a low tone. Gaius shook his head.

"No. No it wasn't."

* * *

 

Lord Whittemore was full of bluster and seemed quite uneasy about the whole situation. His wife was poised but tense and his son seemed both sullen and especially twitchy in a way that set Merlin's instincts on alert.

He watched the boy carefully as he stood behind Arthur's chair.

"You have to understand, your grace." Lord Whittemore practically pleaded. "We thought the situation had been handled. There was no need to concern anyone. The killer had been brought to justice and all seemed quiet at the time of our departure."

"And yet." Arthur said quietly. "At least a dozen more people have died violently since you and your family came to Camelot." His fist tightened on the table top. "I can see the situation has been handled."

There was an awkward silence of several minutes before Lady Whittemore made an attempt to rescue the mood. "I do hope your journey goes well. Dangers aside it is beautiful land and Lord and Lady Martin are wonderful hosts."

"So I have heard." Arthur said agreeably. "If I remember correctly your son is engaged to their daughter?"

Lord Whittemore coughed awkwardly. "The betrothal has, well...been broken off." He glanced helplessly at his wife as their son did his best to bore a hole in the table with his eyes. "It was...an unsuitable match."

Arthur kept his blandly pleasant expression but Merlin saw the corners of his mouth tighten. That kind of reason seldom meant anything good for the girl in question.

"It was nothing improper!" Lady Whittemore hastened to assure them. "She is a lovely young lady. It just did not," she seemed to be searching for the best way to phrase what she wanted to say. "It did not seem like the right choice." She finally finished with a sickly smile.

The dinner concluded soon after, much to Merlin's relief. They hadn't learned much and it had been one of the most awkward occasions he'd seen since he'd come to Camelot. Arthur made their excuses soon after Lord Whittemore and his son began boasting of the boy's skill in knightly exercises.

"Remember, dawn tomorrow." Arthur said as Merlin damped the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at liveandletrain and, for Teen Wolf specific content, my (newest) sideblog, teenwolfbookshelf.


End file.
